Industrial sheet-to-sheet printers are typically large format machines capable of printing on different substrates of variable sizes and thickness. These printers may be suitable for printing, for example, cardboard sheets, paperboard, box boards, corrugated boards, vinyl sheets, metal sheet and wooden sheets. In order to ensure the quality of printing, the print head moves in close proximity, typically one to two millimeters, to the printed substrates. Some substrates tend to bend upwards at the edges, thus encountering the print head during printing and damaging it. This problem is also related to a variety of other manufacturing processes where the distance between a substrate and a moving tool is required to be very small. Such processes may be related, for example, to spreading systems, gluing systems and spraying systems.